Star Wars: Legend of the Voidhunter Republic
by OmegaEntertainment
Summary: AU. When three factions clash in a galactic civil war, all three controlled by one being, how will a horrible chance affect the fate of a galaxy? However, the true question is... how will it affect the fates of two galaxies, with two distinctly separate timelines?
1. Chapter 1: Vector

**A/N: So, as you may or may not know, I made a story codex for this, however, as I am now starting to write this, that has been deleted, and changes have been made to the idea that I had to this story.**

 **First, the title was previously Legend of the Iota Republic, the name has been changed to Voidhunter, due to Iota meaning small, and because Voidhunter sounds infinitely more badass than "small".**

 **Second, the story, unlike the codex, will begin three years into the Voidhunter Galactic Civil War.**

 **Third, though this and the ones beyond it are not actually changes, rather being points I wish to make regarding the story, I'll actually be explaining shit about why there are three different sides to this conflict rather than two, said explanation will come later.**

 **Fourth, flamers requesting that I shut down this story right after its first official chapter and beyond will be ignored with the disdain that they truly deserve, myself and ZF IAnswerToNoOne have already had to deal with that shit with his posting of our collaboration "For Judgement Shall Be Passed", and it is pointless, ignorant, and selfish to demand that someone stop writing something they enjoy just because you do not understand or like it.**

 **Fifth, to anyone who decides to carry out the aforementioned shutdown request, you will, once again, be ignored with all the disdain you deserve, if you use a guest account to repeatedly do so, I will consider it harassment and delete your repeated shutdown requests, and, if need be, I will find a way to IP Ban you from reviewing this story, as there surely is at least one way to do so floating around somewhere on the Internet.**

 **Sixth, to anyone who actually cares and/or likes Star Wars, enjoy this story that I have written for everyone, including myself, and don't be a dumbshit flamer.**

* * *

 **Star Wars: Legend of the Voidhunter Republic.**

 **Chapter 1: Vector.**

* * *

 **Voidhunter Republic Listening Post: Coruscant System, Capital of the Voidhunter Galactic Republic, 0VCO.**

 **Voidhunter Republic Capital, Automated Sensor Array Station H497949024934.**

 _Unknown contact detected, scanning..._

 _Matching scans to Republic Civilian Database... No match found._

 _Switching to Republic Military Database..._

 _Accessing Voidhunter Republic Military and Naval Database... Authorization accepted..._

 _Matching scans to Republic Military Database... Match found._

 _Scans matched to Voidhunter Imperial Systems military vessel designated_ Imperial-II _-class Star Destroyer, IFF Tag unknown, IFF Tag is non-responsive, switching to search-scan sensors for further analysis..._

 _Life signs detected... negative... Life-support systems inoperable, thermal scan initiated... thermal responses, zero... thermal response detected, engines have become operational, calculating collision courses with linked sensor array stations... no collision paths currently detected. Calculating possible collision courses with registered civilian and naval vessels... none._

 _Calculating possible collision courses with registered stellar and planetary bodies... Collision course detected, naval and civilian vessels have been notified and are en route to prevent possible collisions..._

 _Alert, interdiction field detected. Ion cannon fire detected, collision courses calculated... Republic naval vessels now unable to respond to possible threat, surface Anti-Air defenses alerted..._

 _Unidentified Star Destroyer has released two thousand escape pods, calculating trajectories and possible collision courses... collision courses confirmed, all civilian traffic diverted from areas of possible impact..._

 _Recalculating all trajectories and possible collision courses... collision courses confirmed, all trajectories confirmed to converge on points of impact..._

 _Second wave of two thousand escape pods detected from unknown Star Destroyer, calculating collision courses... collision courses confirmed..._

 _Third wave detected, calculating... two_ Gamma _-class Assault Shuttles detected._ _Fifteen Imperial_ Delta _-class Transports detected. Eight_ Lambda _-class Shuttles detected. Seventy-two TIE-Series Starfighters_ _detected._

 _Fourth wave detected, calculating... cargo_ _jettisoned... ground vehicles appear to have been jettisoned... calculating trajectory... confirmed._

 _Collision courses recalculated... collision courses, Coruscant..._

 _Collisions detected, alerting all Republic naval forces within one thousand light-years of this station..._

 _Responses detected, Republic naval forces en route to Coruscant System, all inbound civilian traffic has been diverted to other systems along the Hyperlane network._

 _Current situation w-warrants further m-monitoring..._

* * *

 **Jedi Master Michael Tyranide, Coruscant Jedi Temple, 0VCO.**

As the middle-aged Tynaran Jedi Master watched in confusion and mounting horror, the sky began to rain durasteel and fire.

Hundreds... no, _thousands_ of Imperial escape pods breached the atmosphere and hurtled toward the surface, each one colliding into dozens of buildings on their way down in explosions of shrapnel and fire.

Behind them came a wave of seventy two TIE Fighters, which proceeded to engage Coruscant's Anti-Air defenses, clearing the way for the various shuttles falling onto the planet-city.

One such shuttle, a _Gamma_ -class by its appearance, angled itself right for the previously untouched Jedi Temple.

As it came toward the Temple, he tried to sense the beings inside, only to find that, as far as the Force was concerned, the shuttle was completely _empty_.

The shuttle soon crashed onto one of the landing pads, sending up a flurry of sparks as Jedi of multiple species and levels of experience dived out of the way, some barely managing to get out of its path as the landing craft skidded to a stop just barely at the edge of the platform, its bay door falling open with a clang of durasteel which resounded throughout the silent area.

Jedi of many non-human species paled as the sounds of growling and moans of hunger reached their enhanced senses.

With a moan, a corpse covered in blood-streaked Stormtrooper armor appeared from the inside of the shuttle, staring at the Jedi with eyes the color of human blood.

Michael, and the many fellow Jedi around him, gained expressions of shock and horror, the corpse was soon joined by around three dozen more, each one staring at the Jedi with expressions of unrestrained hunger and blood lust.

With a shriek of hunger, each of the corpses charged the dozens of Jedi, who immediately lit and raised their lightsabers in self-defense.

One female Padawan, who attempted to restrain one of the corpses using the Force, found the effort to be useless, and as a result, the corpse was able to get within arms reach, seizing her wrist and drawing itself toward her as she gained a look of fear, letting out a shriek of pain which quickly faded as the creature ripped her throat out with its decayed teeth.

Michael found himself under attack by two of the corpses, one of which managed to inflict a bite on his left wrist while he cut off the head of the other, retaliating against the first with his lightsaber impaling it through the heart, causing it to become limp while the green blade continued to burn through its chest.

Raising its head, the creature proceeded to shriek in his face and resume its previous attempts to bite him, leading the Tynaran to sweep his lightsaber up, vivisecting it with his lightsaber exiting the top of its skull.

Looking around, the Jedi Master found many of the other Jedi had followed his lead in using lethal force against the creatures.

Hearing growls, he glanced down, discovering that the head of the creature he had decapitated was still, somehow, alive and attempting to bite at his foot, leading him to step away while slicing the green blade of his lightsaber through it, ending the decapitated creature permanently.

Hearing growls directly behind him, he turned, silently watching in shock as the corpse of the dead Padawan who had attempted to use the Force on one of the creatures rose, her eyes as red as human blood, and charged him.

Finding that another of the creatures had gotten behind him, he drew his second lightsaber and spun, both green blades finding their mark as each swept through the sides of the one of the creatures' heads.

Seeing that his former Padawan had come to assist him, he called out, "Is anyone wounded?"

Jedi Sentinel Ziren Zarkos glanced at the others, who gave negatives ranging between human shrugs to Wookiee grunts, "No, Master, they are not wounded."

Michael nodded, watching as the wound on his arm quickly repaired itself, chlorophyll absorbing the sunlight as cells regenerated over and over again until the wound had completely closed.

Hearing a shout of surprise, he and Ziren ran toward the entrance to the Temple, only pausing to stare in mute shock as an Imperial Star Destroyer breached the atmosphere and crashed into an unseen part of the city.

Then, for the second time that day, the sky rained fire as hundreds of Imperial ground vehicles fell to the surface at terminal velocity.

The two shared a look, a hundred years of experience allowing the two to understand exactly what the other was thinking.

In this case, they wondered, if one of those creatures was capable of killing a Jedi, how much damage could the creatures do in a crowded area full of civilians...

The two then realized the true gravity of the situation, considering that Coruscant was the most populated planet in the galaxy, and that these beings could cause any being to presumably come back and spread whatever it was that caused their behavior...

The implication that Coruscant could very easily fall to these creatures was at the forefront of their minds as the two ran toward the entrance to the Temple, the other Jedi who knew of the threat these beings posed following close behind.

Bursting into the entrance of the Temple, they found the other Jedi staring at them in shock, having seen the creatures they had fought.

Mace Windu glanced at them in what seemed to be faint concern, before turning back to stare at the falling debris in silence.

Michael walked toward them, deactivating his lightsabers, and bowed to Grandmaster Yoda, "Master, what do you recommend?"

Yoda looked up at the Tynaran with concern, "Abandon the Temple, we must."

The statement drew stares and protests from the surrounding Jedi, who argued that the Temple had always been their home, and that they should not simply leave it to be desecrated by the creatures.

With barely a second of warning through the Force, the Jedi in the room flung themselves back as an air speeder crashed into one the room's supporting pillars, breaking through and becoming stuck with a human male flying from the cockpit.

The human was brutally thrown onto Yoda, the assembled Jedi barely catching a glimpse of red eyes, as a flash of green came from the creature, the blade of the lightsaber cutting through its chest and pushing it off of the Grandmaster, after which Ziren used his natural abilities to send a concentrated bolt of plasma through the head of the creature as it let out a single screech, before going limp.

As Yoda stood, relatively unharmed except for a few cuts from the debris, only Ziren noticed as the blood of the corpse seemed to move toward his injuries.

Ziren decided that it could not be left until later, "Master Yoda, the blood, it is moving toward your wounds..."

Yoda glanced down, and could only stare in mute shock as the blood of the creature soaked itself into his skin.

Exchanging expressions of worry and shock, each of the Jedi realized the fact that, should a cure not be found, and soon, Yoda, Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, would die...

* * *

 **Coruscant, five minutes after first sensor scan of unknown Imperial Systems Star Destroyer.**

As the Jedi ran on toward the Temple Hangars, Master Tyranide carried Yoda, the natural energy his body produced helping the Grandmaster hold off the unknown infection, unfortunately, unless they found a cure, the only thing that would be able to save Yoda at that point would be a direct intervention from the Force itself.

Every one of the hundreds of fleeing Jedi, from Padawan to Master, knew how unlikely it was for such a thing to occur.

As Michael ran, he glanced up, watching the TIE Starfighters and Republic air forces battle above the city, each of the Imperial fighters, no doubt piloted by the infected, managed to down at least two of their opponents, some even running straight into the Clone Z-95 Headhunters in order to inflict as much damage as possible.

His comlink continued to light up, having long since been muted in order to prevent any infected from hearing the sound.

Within a few minutes, the Jedi reached the hangar, the few inside already notified of the situation through the Holonet and the words of the Jedi Councilors.

As the Jedi shuttles lifted off, they watched LAATs come from the ships in orbit, Clone Troopers moving in to evacuate civilians as multiple transports flew toward the Senate building to evacuate as many as they could.

To their horror, Grandmaster Yoda had fallen silent, the centuries old Jedi had now stopped breathing, as the Jedi inside the shuttle watched, Grandmaster Yoda of the Jedi Order became one with the Force, his corpse opening its blood red eyes as Michael put the end of his lightsaber against its forehead, and with the press of a button and a hiss of plasma, the Jedi Order no longer possessed a leader...

* * *

 **Orbit of Coruscant, Voidhunter Galactic Republic (VGR) _Venator_ -class Star Destroyer _Resolute_ , three hours after initial sensor contact with unknown Imperial Systems Star Destroyer.**

As Anakin stared at the datapad in horror, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan collapsed into two chairs in shock.

Anakin's thoughts were moving at light-year speeds in that single second as he tried to process everything that he just read.

Yoda, the Jedi who had been Grandmaster of the Order for as long as anyone, even the species from the Kydeirak System, could remember, was dead.

A single Imperial Systems Star Destroyer, the data stores on board the ship designating it as the _Vector_ , had attacked and crashed on Coruscant, releasing a virus by the name of Blackwing, which, if Mace Windu was to be believed, reanimated the dead of any species as flesh-eating monsters.

Said virus was currently spreading throughout the city-planet with ease, the death count and number of infected already rising into the billions, even as he looked up to stare at the Capital of the Republic in horror.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was also gone, found dead in his office by ARC Troopers surrounded by the dead bodies of infected civilians, twin lightsabers resting near the hands of his corpse.

From the files Sentinel Zarkos had managed to recover, the Chancellor had apparently caused the entire war in an effort to cede the Republic to the Imperial Systems, using the Clone armies of the Republic to destroy the Jedi Order in the process and creating a massive super-weapon in order to spread fear and oppression throughout the galaxy.

The files, to the horror of the Jedi, stated that Sheev Palpatine was actually the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, the creator of the Imperial Systems.

If the files were to be believed, then the Supreme Chancellor had actually manipulated the entire Voidhunter Galaxy into a three-way civil war.

Anakin Skywalker collapsed into a nearby chair, and, overcome with horror, shock, and betrayal, fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Orbit of Coruscant, five hours after initial sensor contact with Imperial Systems Star Destroyer designate _Vector_.**

With a pulse of Hypermatter particles and Cronau radiation, a massive grey sphere materialized at the edge of the system, the Clones on board now under the command of acting-Grandmaster Mace Windu, and moved toward the Republic fleet with its main weapon pointed toward the infested city-planet.

The Death Star, now under the command of the Galactic Republic, and designated as the first _DS-1 Orbital Battle Station_ , stopped in orbit of the Republic capital and homeworld of humanity, and began to charge its main weapon, the decision having been made with great reluctance, with the reason for such an action being an effort to prevent galaxy-wide extinction...

The main weapon of the DS-1 Orbital Battle Station fired, the fully-powered superlaser lancing toward the city-planet in seconds, the bridges of the Republic ships filled with blinding green light as the horrible and necessary deed was done...

The city-planet of Coruscant, once the shining capital of the Galactic Republic and holding a population of two trillion sentient beings, was gone, the entire planet destroyed in an instant which would be remembered throughout the galaxy for decades once the event had been declassified from the highest level of Republic digital defenses.

* * *

 **A/N: So, yes, we now have a large divergence from canon, with the Empire showing up years before they're exactly supposed to, though, to be honest, they are much smaller than their canon counterpart.**

 **Oh, and Coruscant got shit-mixed by a Republic/Jedi controlled Death Star. I mentioned that, didn't I? No, I didn't? Well, the more you know, I guess...**


	2. Chapter 2: An unlikely alliance

**A/N: So, yeah, that happened. In case anyone decided to start on Chapter Two instead of Chapter One, here's the gist of what happened.**

 **Coruscant suffered an outbreak of the Blackwing Virus, and the Voidhunter Republic used the first Death Star to shit-mix the planet.**

 **The Voidhunter Jedi Order now know of Palpatine's manipulations, as well as the fact that he started the entire Voidhunter Galactic Civil War.**

 **Oh, sorry, if you're confusing that with the Civil War/Rebellion that took place in canon, don't, basically, in this, instead of just creating the CIS, Palpatine also created the Imperial Systems, which is basically a smaller, if not outright _tiny_ version of the Empire, using cloned Stormtroopers for their armies instead of volunteers.**

* * *

 **Star Wars: Legend of the Voidhunter Republic.**

 **Chapter Two: An unlikely alliance.**

* * *

 **0VCO (Year of Voidhunter Coruscant Outbreak):** To the surprise of citizens across the galaxy, the Voidhunter Jedi Order takes joint command of the Republic, stating that Chancellor Palpatine and Grandmaster Yoda had died in an Imperial attack on Coruscant, during which the Imperial forces released a bioweapon of unknown origin, resulting in the quarantine of the entire system.

In response to the attack, the Jedi Order, now led by Jedi Grandmaster Michael Tyranide, relocates to the planet of Tynara, in the Kydeirak system, stating that the system is now the most secure in the entirety of the Republic.

Bail Organa is elected Chancellor of the Republic through a Holonet vote, and makes it his first decision as Chancellor to declare Alderaan the new capital of the Republic.

* * *

 **Serenno System, Orbit of Planet Serenno, Confederacy aligned planet, CIS _Subjugator-II_ -class Dreadnought _Malevolence_ , 0VCO (Five days after Voidhunter Coruscant Outbreak).**

As the B1 Battle Droids watched their sensor stations, every ship in the Serenno Defense Fleet witnessed an unidentified surge of Hypermatter particles and Cronau radiation appear from the edge of the system, which revealed itself to be a Republic fleet on par with the Serenno Defense Fleet, with a spherical station rivaling the size of a small moon holding behind the fleet of warships.

General Grievous prepared to order his ships to open fire on the Republic forces, only to narrow his eyes in suspicion as a hail came from the massive station.

Grievous, against his more military-minded judgement, opened a com line with the station, revealing the face of an armored Tynaran, twin lightsabers hanging at its hips.

"What do you want, _Jedi_?"

The Tynaran, who, to his eyes, seemed to be almost exhausted, responded, "I, Grandmaster Tyranide of the Jedi Order," The General's cybernetic eyes narrowed at this, silently debating what had happened to the previous Grandmaster, Yoda, before widening at the next words to come from the Jedi, "wish to meet with Count Dooku."

The General, taking a moment to get over his shock, snarled, "Why would you wish to do such a thing, _Jedi_?"

Grievous only had a second to react as the signals to and from his ship were cut off, the Tynaran responding with only ten words which shocked the cyborg to his core, "Grievous, we have been betrayed, we have _all_ been betrayed..."

The General, glaring at the Jedi as his mind whirled, wondering who could have betrayed both the Confederacy and the Republic, "Who, Jedi? Who has betrayed us, as you claim?"

The Tynaran took a moment to look around, seeming to not wish to be overheard, "Palpatine, also known as Darth Sidious, has betrayed us, he caused the entire war, he caused the death of Coruscant."

With those words spoken, the Jedi cut the connection as the massive station began to move toward the planet, Grievous, finding that his connection to the fleet had been restored, ordered the ships to stand down and move out of the way of the battle station as it stopped in orbit, the rest of the Republic fleet surrounding it, neither side firing their weapons as a single _Eta_ -class Shuttle disembarked from the massive station and flew toward the planet.

Now, as Grievous looked at the station at a much closer distance, he could see that, in addition to the massive focusing dish, it was covered in enough weapons and point-defense systems to take on and destroy every ship in the Separatist armada ten times over.

To his shock, the station was massive when compared to everything in his fleet, at a width of one hundred and sixty kilometers, and he silently wondered where and how in the galaxy the Jedi had managed to create such a thing...

Then, he remembered who had truly been pulling the strings during the war, if the blasted Jedi were to be believed, and noted that only Palpatine would have had the political power to create such a thing _and_ keep it hidden from an entire galaxy.

The droid General looked down at his command console as a single message was sent to him by Count Dooku, requesting that he was to be present to provide security for the meeting with the Jedi Grandmaster.

* * *

 **Planet Serenno, Serenno System, Homeworld of Count Dooku.**

As Michael strode down the ramp of the shuttle, the four Clone Commandos of Delta Squad walked next to him with their DC-17s resting at their sides, the Clones specifically having been ordered not to fire unless fired upon, giving no hostile reaction to the eight B1 Battle Droids which fell in, marching alongside the Commandos in order to escort them and their Jedi leader to the doors of the palace.

The doors opened as they approached, the droids talking among themselves as they received orders to guard the doors alongside the Clones, Michael already walking into the palace alone, a single datapad in hand.

The Jedi was then directed to a throne room, entering the room and watching silently as a small table was set in the middle of the room by B1 Battle Droids, a single chair on one side, facing the interior of the room and with its back to the door, and two on the other side, facing the opposite direction.

Walking up to the chair with its back to the door, he waited politely as Count Dooku and General Grievous took their seats, before sitting across from the two and putting the datapad on the table in front of him, and asking, "Hmm, maybe it would help matters if we put our weapons on the table where everyone can see them?"

Grievous glared at him, before reluctantly setting all four of his stolen lightsabers on the table in front of him as Dooku and Michael did the same.

Dooku raised an eyebrow curiously at the datapad, and then at Grievous, as if wondering why the General, infamous for his hatred of Jedi, had not attacked him on sight.

The Count cleared his throat, and asked, "Why is it that you have come here, Master Jedi?"

The Tynaran's expression changed into a saddened grimace, "Grandmaster Jedi, actually... and to answer your question, it is because we, Count Dooku... or should I say Lord Tyrannus... as well as the rest of the galaxy, have been betrayed and manipulated from the _beginning of the war_."

The Sith Lord stared at the Jedi at suspicion, who, after a second of silence, pushed the datapad over to their side of the table, looking around calmly in order to make sure that the only eyes capable of seeing it would be their own.

He waited as the Count, with Grievous, to his private amusement, reading over the Sith Lord's shoulder, as both of their expressions, or rather, Dooku's, due to Grievous' lack of an actual face with which to create expressions, turned from curiosity to suspicion and finally gave way to shock.

Count Dooku, a Lord of the Sith and apprentice to the late Darth Sidious, looked up from the datapad and stared at him in shock, "This information is accurate?"

The Tynaran nodded, "Straight from Palpatine's, or rather... Sidious' personal files, retrieved by the very same Commando team I came down with, during the Coruscant Outbreak."

Grievous glared at the Jedi, "It still does not change my view toward you, Jedi..."

Michael once again nodded at him, though what the Jedi said next shocked the General to his core, "Of course it does, Qymaen jai Sheelal of the Kaleesh, as I plan to ask newly-elected Chancellor Bail Organa to send aid to your people."

Count Dooku glanced at the Jedi in surprise, to which he responded, "After looking through Sidious' files, I pieced together a few holes in the story that the Yam'rii gave us, such as the fact that the Kaleesh had actually been slaves of the Yam'rii and had risen up to throw off their oppressors, as well as the fact that the Yam'rii never actually gave an explanation as to how they had made first contact with the Kaleesh."

The General stared at him, his entire posture and stance frozen, "Why would you do such a thing? After all, it was originally the Jedi who confined us to our homeworld."

Michael gave a thin smile, "Due to the lies of the Yam'rii, yes. I plan to have the situation reversed, with the Kaleesh gaining immediate aid from the Republic and the Yam'rii suffering sanctions due to their illegal actions."

Dooku set the datapad on the table, proceeding to stare directly into the green eyes of the Tynaran, "So, Grandmaster Tyranide, what exactly are you asking of us?"

The expression of the Jedi turned grim as he returned the stare, "An immediate declaration of war against the Imperial Systems, a truce between the Republic and Confederacy of Independent Systems for the duration of the conflict against the Imperials, and, if we survive said conflict, the potential of a peace treaty between the Republic and Confederacy, in which we will cede our territory in the Outer Rim to the CIS and the CIS will, in return, cede their Core and Inner Rim territory to the Republic."

It was not often that Count Dooku and General Grievous showed shock, however, this was one of those rare occasions in which they did, "What- why?"

The Tynaran leaned forward, "Why? Because, Count and General, the Imperials killed nearly two trillion with one strike, one ship carrying an Imperial-made bio-weapon caused the death of an entire _planet_ , and we currently have no way of knowing whether or not they possess more of that bio-weapon, or if they plan to intentionally deploy it to other worlds throughout our galaxy."

"The Imperials are currently a threat to all life in our galaxy simply due to their creation of said bio-weapon, that bio-weapon is intelligent, it is sentient, and it is capable of causing a galaxy-wide extinction event if not immediately contained and destroyed... If we do not stop the Imperials from deploying it again, _we will die divided_."

The Jedi continued to stare at the two, his expression still grim, "So, Count Dooku, General Grievous? Do you accept my proposal of a truce between the Republic and Confederacy, as well as a joint effort against the Imperial Systems?"

With a massive station capable of destroying planets currently in orbit, all of the evidence before their eyes, and the truth of Palpatine's betrayal revealed to them, the two made their choice, a decision which would give birth to a new era in the history of the Voidhunter Galaxy, and take them down a path which would create ripples throughout their timeline.

* * *

 **Imperial Systems space, orbit of Imperial-held planet of Ryloth, 0VCO (Twenty days after Voidhunter Coruscant Outbreak).**

As Imperial officers watched in shock, two fleets of Republic and CIS warships jumped into the system, the opposing forces right on top of each other, each with their weapons fully charged and prepared to fire...

Yet, to the horror of the officers across every ship, they did not fire upon each other as expected, instead, the warships began to move toward the planet alongside each other, _Lucrehulk_ -class Droid Control Ships launching wave after wave of fighters, made up of thousands upon thousands of Vulture Droid Starfighters, Tri-Fighters, and Hyena Bombers, while the Republic warships launched ARC-170 Starfighters and Y-Wing Bombers in the dozens, each individual fighter effortlessly moving into formation with its droid counterparts and soon becoming part of a unified swarm.

That swarm soon slammed into the Imperial Star Destroyers, ripping into the ships with the force of a dozen asteroids, Hyena Bombers and Tri-Fighters launching thousands of proton torpedoes and Buzz Droid missiles, the munitions bypassing the ray shields of the Star Destroyers and detonating on their hulls, scattering protons and thousands of buzz droids upon the armor as Vulture Droids landed on the ships themselves.

As the buzz droids began to cut their way into the hulls, cutting entire layers of armor off of the ships and burrowing further and further in, the Vultures walked along the surface, destroying every turbolaser turret they could find, both aided in their work by schematics given by the Republic.

However, the Republic forces were not idle during this time, hundreds of LAATs departing from their ships and flying directly toward the occupied planet alongside C-9979 landing craft, descending upon the world as the bombers flew ahead of them.

Within minutes, the combined fleet of Republic and Confederate landing craft had breached the atmosphere, Hyena and Y-Wing bombers flying ahead and destroying anything that could possibly be used for anti-air.

* * *

 **Imperial-held planet of Ryloth, major city of Nabat, currently under assault from joint Republic and Separatist forces, 0VCO (Twenty days after Voidhunter Coruscant Outbreak).**

With their path cleared by the bombers, Republic and Confederate forces began landing across the planet, Battle Droids and Clone Troopers firing upon and killing Imperial Stormtroopers by the hundreds.

The Twi'lek citizens were shocked at this, they had always believed that the Republic and Confederacy were the most bitter of enemies, and yet, now, the two forces were working alongside each other to liberate an Imperial-held world and free its citizens.

Both Clone Troopers and Battle Droids of both the B1, B2, and even some of the previously unseen B3 variant guided civilians out of the line of fire, even as dozens of Stormtroopers began to take hostages and use them as shields.

Of course, this was swiftly put to a stop as IG-86 Sentinel Droids climbed down from the tops of nearby buildings, moving behind Imperial lines and wreaking havoc as they began to slice through their lines with both vibroblades and blaster pistols in hand.

Two AT-ST Mark IIIs came down the narrow street, firing at the Republic and Confederate lines.

However, the veteran pilots could have never accounted for the Vulture droids that landed directly on top of their Scout Walkers and fired directly into the hatch, punching through the comparatively light armor and causing the upgraded Scout Walkers to explode from within as the Vulture droids rode the flaming chassis' of what were once AT-STs to the ground and fired on the remaining Imperial Stormtroopers.

The two forces began to move forward once more as Buzz Droid missiles landed across the city, their payloads unleashed and sweeping across the city, both forces eliminating any Imperial resistance they could find while continuing to protect the natives of Ryloth.

Of course, while this was just one city, across the rest of the planet, Imperial forces were in similar, and in some cases worse, situations, as the unrelenting assault of the Republic and Confederacy was unable to be held back or stopped.

* * *

 **Imperial-held planet of Christophsis, currently under siege by joint Republic and Confederate forces (Twenty days after Voidhunter Coruscant Outbreak).**

Firefights and conflicts raged across the crystalline city, AAT tanks and AT-TE Walkers moving together as MTTs produced countless B1 Battle Droids, constantly reinforcing the Republic and CIS lines as the Imperials struggled to fight off the overwhelming numbers of the invasion force.

Even as multiple Clone Troopers and other droids watched, a single B1 Battle Droid, seeming to be unable to control itself, thrust out its mechanical hand, sending forth a lance of Force energy which threw multiple Stormtroopers off of their feet as that entire portion of the battle came to a sudden halt, all of the participants struggling to process the sight of a droid utilizing the Force.

Of course, the droids of the joint invasion force, overcoming the fact that their logic circuits told them that such a thing should be downright impossible at best, fired first, sending a wave of red blaster bolts that cut down dozens of the stunned Stormtroopers as their comrades threw themselves behind cover, the AATs and AT-TEs moving forward as AT-AT Walkers moved to intercept the Republic and Confederate armor.

Meanwhile, the Force-wielding droid fell to the ground and was dragged behind cover by its companions, having deactivated due to the feedback from its utilization of the Force.

The AT-ATs prepared to fire upon the Republic and Confederate armored vehicles, and were cut off as the tanks and walkers targeted their legs, causing the Imperial Assault Transports to collapse, falling forward as their cockpits and the pilots inside were crushed by the force of the impact.

Paying no heed to the destruction of the enemy armor, the joint Republic and Confederate force swept over the Imperial lines, overwhelming them with sheer numbers as dozens of Stormtroopers were forced into melee engagements shortly before being cut down and crushed underfoot by a combination of IG-86 and LM-432 Crab Droids.

Dozens of Imperial Shock Troopers used their jet-packs to try and get behind the lines of the invasion force, attempting to divide their attention along two fronts, only to be shot by BX-series droid commando droids and ARC Troopers acting as sniper support for the joint army.

Even as an unrelenting and endless invasion force steadily took control of the planet, in orbit, the Imperials were faring much worse, with most of their heavier ships already having been disabled by Vulture and Buzz droid swarms, the smaller ships were left undefended as the swarms moved from ship to ship, disabling each even as those very same ships turned on each other, their fanatic loyalty to the Imperial Systems demanding that they die honorably in battle rather than be captured by their most hated enemies.

* * *

 **Unknown Regions, Chiss Ascendancy Space, Csilla System, Chiss homeworld of Csilla, 0VCO (Twenty-one days after Voidhunter Coruscant Outbreak).**

 **Chiss Sensor Station C6482710182-31Q.**

 _Unknown contact detected, life signs detected, unknown contact not responding to hails, House Nuruodo databases confirm contact as_ Imperial-II _-class Star Destroyer._

 _Alert, Imperial Star Destroyer charging weapons, additional Hyperspace contacts detected, Expansionary Defense Fleet responding to apparent hostility._

 _Additional Imperial Star Destroyers have exited Hyperspace and are charging weapons, multiple transports detected on a direct course for Csilla, no life signs detected from Imperial Transports._

 _Imperial Star Destroyers have fired, calculating firing trajectori-_

As the wreckage of multiple Chiss Sensor stations drifted through the void of space, the ships of the Imperial Systems and Chiss Ascendancy fired on each other, the transport ships swiftly being destroyed in the crossfire as the Imperial Star Destroyers attempted to guide them to the surface of the Chiss homeworld.

With the destruction of the transports, the bodies of those inside began to fly through space, many of them dismembered, with their jaws snapping at nothing, and their eyes red.

Of course, the Chiss did not know what these bodies held within them, nor did they care as many of the red eyed corpses burned upon entering Csilla's atmosphere.

With their original plan defeated, the Imperial warships began speeding toward the planet, suffering casualties as multiple ships proceeded to ram the Chiss Defense Fleet, sacrificing themselves in order to deal as much damage as possible as the rest began to engage the Chiss warships at knife-fight range, the superior weaponry of the Chiss Expeditionary Defense Fleet swiftly finishing the ships of the Imperial Systems.

With that single attack, the Imperials had now drawn the Chiss into a war they had never wanted to involve themselves in, and, to their own shock, they had been attacked at the heart of their civilization, their isolationist ways having done nothing to deter the attack from occurring.

A single fleet was sent out to the contact the Republic and Confederacy, while hundreds of warships were dispatched to known Imperial systems, with Grand Admiral Mitth'raw'nuruodo in command, in order to retaliate against the threat that the Imperial Systems had proven themselves to be, and to show the Imperials the mistake they had made in attacking beings higher than themselves...

* * *

 **Imperial system of Atravis, 0VCO (Forty-nine days after Voidhunter Coruscant Outbreak).**

To the horror of the Imperial forces, who had now received word of the apparent alliance between the Voidhunter Galactic Republic and Confederacy of the Independent Systems, they received reports of a Chiss fleet moving through Imperial space, which had immediately opened fire on any Imperial warships that it had found, and had so far been undefeated.

As the Imperial officers watched, two fleets, one of the combined Republic and Confederate forces, and the other being the very same Chiss fleet that had so far carved its way through Imperial space, jumped into the system, immediately opening fire upon the Imperial warships, with the only reprieve being the decision of the local Admiral to surrender, something that was as alien to them as the filthy xenos which inhabited most of the galaxy.

Of course, as the two fleets began to hail each other, the morale of the Imperial officers sunk even lower as the two forces seemed to come to an agreement, moving toward the Imperial warships and boarding them, sending out a message that any Imperial that resisted would be immediately restrained and, in the case of the Republic and CIS, any infected would immediately be shot on sight.

As B1 Battle Droids and Clone Troopers began to patrol the halls of the Imperial ships, the Chiss could only stare in shock at the fact that the corpses that had burned in Csilla's atmosphere had infected with an Imperial bio-weapon, and that said bio-weapon had already been deployed to the Republic homeworld of Coruscant, leading to the quarantine of the entire system.

* * *

 **A/N: So, now that that's out of the way, it's time for some Imperial curb-stomping.**

 **...Oh, wait, that's next chapter.**

 **Anyway... I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Voidhunter, because I sure enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
